


S Rank Pervert

by TegamiBachi25



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert!Shisui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-07 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TegamiBachi25/pseuds/TegamiBachi25
Summary: Long before his death, Lord Third Hokage sends Shisui Uchiha and a few other select ANBU and Jonin on an S Rank Mission to the faraway country of Ylisse. Far from the Land of Fire, the king of Ylisse is requesting a group of ANBU and Jonin from Konoha to help assist in his country’s endeavor.However, when the Shisui and the others arrive, they discover they may have a little more trouble on their hands than previously thought to be. And... hold on... Is Shisui carrying a Make Out Tactics book? When the fuck did he become a fan of Make Out Tactics? Why on earth does he have it?! Mmm breasts... Big, round, succulent. Pink erect nipples...The other ANBU and Jonin members are not amused with the Uchiha either way. Neither is the king of Ylisse, but they all have a duty to do, and the latter requested the team, so fuck it.Featuring the best Uchiha ever in the series of Naruto turned into a pervert by me. And this diverges from Naruto canon a bit. Yeah.
Kudos: 2





	S Rank Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching the "Two Uchihas" cinematic short of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution game and thought, Why the fuck Shisui doesn't have any more screen time? Kishimoto killed a great character that had so much potential. But given the whole plot and Danzo's hate for the Uchihas and the latter wanting Shisui's eyes, fuck it. Inevitably, he was going to die. Still, he could've had more screen time.
> 
> This is a result of me watching that cinematic short and wanting to see more Shisui and crossover to Fire Emblem because why not? And I decided to do Awakening because I love that game after Fates and Heroes. And also plot reasons. And I want to see more crossovers between Fire Emblem and Naruto
> 
> Enjoy.

Paperwork has always been a bane of the Hokage’s existence. Hiruzen Sarutobi thought. First, it was the whole mission logs. He had to check every single one, look them over, and approve them. From the teams that completed them and then to new missions that had yet to be completed. Then, it was treaties. From the small countries that lived in the border of the Land of Fire to the Sand Village and Mist. 

All in all, it was the most painful experience one ever could imagine. Hiruzen wondered sometimes while staring out the window of his office did his two predecessors ever managed this. Because he imagined no one, not even Hashirama or Tobirama could even fight a foe like this. For all they were, this was torture. Torture of the worst kind imaginable. It was a hell no one could ever hope to escape from. It could even be said that as a cruel, twisted, sick, joke the First, Hashirama, built and founded the village by a vast surrounding pool of trees, allowing for the massive amount paperwork to come in.

And it would never end, Hiruzen realized. If Hashirama found the Leaf on the vast pool of trees just for the paperwork, then he wanted to burn that man alive just for damning future generations of Hokage to this hell.

Briefly glancing up from the scrawled lines of text from the large stacks of paper, a few sticking out, he looks at the Fourth Hokage picture up on a wall, adjacent to his own. The Fourth had taken the seat of Hokage years back. He remembers giving the young blonde-haired man the hat and the robed coat, proudly displaying in red letters from the back “Fourth Hokage”. Now the man was gone and dead, Hiruzen reminisces. He sacrificed his life to save the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox.

He curses the man for being dead. It was rather not that he hated the man in any single way. No. He liked the Fourth. It was that when the Fourth took the position, he felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and when the Third got home, he let out a yell of happiness and celebration. Gone was the paperwork. Gone was the torture. He could live the rest of his life freely, unburdened by the amount and no more of it.

Now that the Fourth died, he was forced into the position once again. He nearly wept the next day as soon as he discovered the revelation; the funeral and memorial procession ended for the Fourth and the lives lost by the attack, he went back into the office.

Curse you, Minato. He thinks. Why couldn’t you have lived longer?

It was too late. And stupid. He would get no answer asking a portrait no less! Of a dead man who was his successor.

With a sigh, Hiruzen goes back to the task, diverting his attention back. His assistant was gone to get more paperwork, and he decided that doing as many as possible would lessen the terrible burden. Even it was not as much, a little less was better than a shitload, which he currently had sitting on his desk right now.

He looks at the paper on the top. A B rank mission about something he couldn’t care less for. Signed for a team to handle. He places it on the side to where his assistant will take it down for a team to complete. Next, discussions about trade routes. Hmm... that would be discussed later on. No time right now or anytime soon. Placed to the side.

The next paper, however, caught Hiruzen’s interest. S Rank. Fine. Nothing particular about that. Top Jonin or ANBU members handled S ranked missions. The destination, or rather, the request of the assignment made Hiruzen’s eyes widen: Ylisse.

Hiruzen stared at the paper. He blinks. He blinks again. No. It wasn't a misspelling. The destination of the mission requested was from Ylisse. He hadn’t been to Ylisse for a long time. The last time he had seen the country and its denizens was when he took his students-The Three Legendary Sannin: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru on a mission one time. His heart hurts slightly at the thought of Orochimaru but ignores it. It was his student's choice to betray and abandon the Leaf. 

Anywho, now it seemed that Ylisse is requesting another after years of the last mission he had with his team. Why now? After many years... He thinks. Is there something wrong? Is there something so crucial that Ylisse now needed its faraway allies again after centuries? Why did Ylisse request this?

His eyes trail down slowly to the information provided, written in neat letters.

Let’s see... A request for a detachment of ninja to be sent from the Leaf to the country. The king requested either high to mid-level Jonin or ANBU members to take the mission. That was the mission objective.

Hiruzen pauses, thinking of the mission. what Jonin or ANBU to send. Kakashi? He shook his head at the notion. The man was already busy with missions. Several Jonin fills his head that could complete this mission, especially one he knew...

"Wolf." 

A gruff voice answers. "Lord Third?" He swiftly jumps from the window and kneels to the floor. 

Hiruzen stares down at the ANBU member. Wolf had been in service of the ANBU since the early days of the Fourth's coronation. Like many others, he joined the rank of ANBU in during of Jonin. When he spoke, it sounded as if the man was growling; befitting of the given code name and title. Adding to that was the animal mask, meticulously crafted to be a wolf. The muscles on his exposed arms were years of training and constant missions. Like all other ANBU members, he donned a silver vest. 

"Find Shisui Uchiha and inform him to come to my office." He takes a whiff of his pipe, inhaling smoke into his lungs. He exhales the smoke out. "I have a mission for him."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small taste of things to come. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
